Renewal
by Sirasi Kenobi
Summary: When everyone is supposed to be happy and excited on New Year’s Eve, someone dies exactly at midnight from an explosion due to technical problems with the fireworks.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

'Renewal'

**By:** Sirasi Kenobi  
**Summary:** When everyone is supposed to be happy and excited on New Year's Eve, someone dies exactly at midnight from an explosion due to technical problems with the fireworks. Tru Davies relives the day, and it's her mission to save the man from dying, and accomplish it in time to spend a happy New Year's Day with those around her...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tru Calling", FOX does.

* * *

**  
Prologue**

HUDSON HARBOUR – NEW YEAR'S EVE – 11:57AM

The din of the atmosphere was deafening. Everybody was chatting away about their New Year resolutions. Some were determined to achieve better academic or work performances; others wanted to find someone to love by the end of the new, upcoming year. Nobody considered a death would occur within the few minutes to come before the stroke of midnight.

The countdown finally began. Everybody echoed the words on the huge screen set up at the front of the harbour. 'Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!'

At the last second, people screamed and cheered as the colourful and vivid fireworks erupted. It was perfect.

Almost.

The moment the amazing fireworks display began, a man yelled out for someone to call the emergency services.

Someone had received a fatal death for their prompt New Year gift.

* * *

**  
Chapter One**

CITY MORGUE – 10:00AM – 14 HOURS AGO

'Tru.'

The 23-year-old young woman snatched up the cushion underneath her head and pulled it over her face. She was dead tired, and one more disturbance would send the sleep invader away in total pain.

'Wake up, Tru. Tru!' Gentle hands began to shake the sleepy girl mildly. Without really knowing what she was doing, Tru's hand shot straight up and hit something soft and chubby. 'Ow!' came the same voice.

Tru finally awoke. She gasped in shock when she saw who she had thrown a punch at: Davis. His right cheek was tomato-red in pain, as he checked to make sure none of his teeth had fallen out. 'Oh my gosh, Davis, I'm so sorry!' Tru sat up immediately. 'Are you okay?'

Davis rubbed his injured cheek. 'I think so,' he answered back, giving her a weak smile. 'So that's what you call "girl power", huh?'

Knowing that he was all right, Tru grinned. 'I guess.' She stretched out her arms, still feeling slightly drowsy. 'Why are you at the morgue this early?'

'Why were you still sleeping three minutes ago?' Davis asked back. 'It's 10 o'clock, Tru.'

'Oh.' She glanced at the clock on the wall. _He's right_. 'Well, I was finishing off my medschool homework up until 3am this morning.'

'You're on holiday, Tru. It's New Year's Eve today, remember?'

'Yeah, but you know I don't like procrastinating.'

Davis threw his hands up in exasperation. 'You totally wasted your potential in debating by not becoming a lawyer.'

'Let's just say I feel that doctors save more lives,' Tru replied. 'Anyway, Harrison invited you along to our breakfast – '

'More like brunch.'

She raised an eyebrow as she continued. '– so you may want to consider wearing something other than _that_.' Tru nodded towards Davis' usual attire of a medrobe and suit. 'Meet you at the Standard Café in half an hour then!' Without another word, she walked out of the office.

Davis looked down at his clothes. 'I _knew_ I look portly in a white medcoat,' he muttered, as he paced into the hallway.

* * *

(End of Prologue & Chapter One) 

Author's Note: This is my first "Tru Calling" fanfiction. Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

'Renewal'

**By:** Sirasi Kenobi  
**Summary:** When everyone is supposed to be happy and excited on New Year's Eve, someone dies exactly at midnight from an explosion due to technical problems with the fireworks. Tru Davies relives the day, and it's her mission to save the man from dying, and accomplish it in time to spend a happy New Year's Day with those around her...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tru Calling", FOX does.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

STANDARD CAFÉ – 10:50AM – 13 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES AGO

Tru sipped her coffee as she watched Davis and Harrison converse over the rim of her cup. They were talking about some open job position at the morgue that Harrison could consider taking. '…so if you don't want to rely on your father anymore,' Davis was saying, 'you should really apply for it.'

Harrison snapped his fingers. 'That's cool, man. Wow, that would make me "morgue man" – '

'– "the second",' Tru finished. She winked at Davis, who rolled his eyes, knowing what would come next. 'D's already got that nickname.'

'Heh, very funny, Tru, but crime scene photographer is such an awesome job.' Harrison clapped Davis on the shoulder. 'Thanks, man.'

'Wait.' Tru put down her coffee cup. 'Crime scene photographer? Davis, I thought I told you to not hire anyone for that position after what happened to Luc!' she exclaimed angrily.

Davis sighed. 'Listen, I'm sorry a-about t-t-that, but s-someone has got to do this job. It's important.'

'Hey sis, I know Luc died instead of me, and I truly didn't want that to happen,' Harrison remarked sympathetically. 'I know I shouldn't pay him my respects by taking over his job, but it's been over a year, and this position is necessary at the morgue.' He sighed. 'I have to take it.'

Tru shook her head. 'I don't want anyone replacing Luc,' she replied firmly.

Harrison looked away for a moment, and then glanced back at Tru with an icy stare. 'You'll have to learn to forget the past, Tru,' he said coldly. 'Know this: I'm taking the job, and by doing that I'm not trying to replace Luc.' He stood up. 'I see that 20 years of being my sister had not taught you I am not that kind of guy.'

The young man stormed out of the café. Tru covered her face. Davis' eyes darted from the swinging door to Tru. 'Are you all right?'

Tru tried to smile. 'Yes. Thanks for your concern, Davis.'

He looked uncomfortable. 'I'm really sorry f-for opening that position again. If I hadn't done that, you and Harrison wouldn't have argued.' He paused. 'It's not Harrison's fault for what happened to Luc. It wasn't your fault either. It was Jack Harper's fault, Tru. Jack was responsible.'

'I know.'

'You should try letting go…Luc wouldn't want to see you like this from up there in heaven,' Davis added softly.

Tru wiped her eyes. 'I'm a terrible sister,' she said.

Her friend shook his head. 'Don't say that. Anyone would say you're a great sister.' He made a face. 'My own sister is horrible. Haven't seen her in years.'

Davis got up from his seat opposite of Tru, and moved to the empty spot next to her. He sat down and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, but almost right away pulled back. Tru laughed. 'It's okay, Davis. You're a great friend. Probably the best.'

Davis was surprised. 'R-really? W-wow, no one has ever considered me as their best friend.'

'Well, now you know I do.'

ANDANTE'S – 12:00PM – 12 HOURS AGO

'I didn't know that one of the things best friends does is shopping for new clothes,' Davis mumbled. 'What's wrong with my clothes now?'

Tru held out a white sports shirt with black stripes down the long sleeves. Davis shook his head, and she rolled her eyes. 'One of the main reasons as to why girls don't get attracted to you is your way of dressing. 'She glanced at the shirt she was holding. 'You know what? Whether you want it or not, I'll buy it for you. Consider it a New Year's gift.'

As they walked over to pay for the item, Davis tried to defend himself. 'Hey, I thought it is personality that matters, not appearance!' he protested. 'Besides, I don't think my taste of clothing is bad. Well, not that bad at least.'

The cashier smiled at them when it was finally their turn to pay. 'Hello, having a good New Year's Eve so far? Shopping is definitely a great option for couples today.'

'Oh, he's not my boyfriend,' Tru replied lightly. 'Great guy, but never had the guts to ask me out.'

Davis gaped at her. He gave her a look that clearly said 'thanks a lot, Tru'. Turning to the cashier, he suddenly stopped and stared at the young woman in front of him. _Wow, she's beautiful_, he thought, unaware of the response she gave Tru. It wasn't until Tru called his name that he returned to reality. 'Davis, time to go.'

He tagged along after her, feeling like a young school boy who had developed a sudden crush on a new female classmate. Sighing, he was about to exit the door when a voice called. 'Sir!' _A sweet voice_.

Davis turned around. The cashier was running towards him, holding a bag. 'Sir, you forgot your shirt.' She held it towards him.

He took it, his face turning every shade of red known. 'Uh, thank you.'

'You're welcome, sir.'

'Actually, just call me Davis,' he answered, still feeling uneasy.

The young woman smiled. 'Nice to meet you, Davis.' She extended a hand as a greeting. 'My name's Rowanna.'

'Rowanna,' Davis repeated, shaking her hand. 'T-that's a nice name.'

'Why, thank you…um, Davis, I'm sorry, but I have to run,' she said, nodding towards the growing queue in front of the cash register. 'But, you know, if you're free after five…'

'Yeah, sure, we can grab a cup of coffee down at Starbucks by the harbour,' Davis replied automatically and quickly.

Rowanna beamed. 'Okay, good idea. Five-thirty then?'

'Right.'

'Okay, I'll see you then,' she said. 'Davis.'

As she walked away, Davis thought he was in seventh heaven.

* * *

(End of Chapter Two)

Author's Note:  
To LouisaB: You're the first reviewer, thanks! Yeah, I personally love that line from the original TV show, and therefore, decided to reuse it here. Davis is my favourite character from "Tru Calling"!


	3. Chapter 3

'Renewal'

**By:** Sirasi Kenobi

**Summary:** When everybody is supposed to be happy and excited on New Year's Eve, someone dies at exactly midnight from an explosion due to technical difficulties with the fireworks. Tru Davies relives the day, and it's her mission to save the man from dying, and accomplish it in time to spend a happy New Year's Day with those around her…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tru Calling", FOX does.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

CITY MORGUE – 12:15PM – 11 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES AGO

'Okay, so you're saying that you have a date at Starbucks this evening?' Tru asked, not really believing her ears. Davis nodded. 'And you want to prepare for it now?'

'Yes, Tru. You seem surprised to hear that I have a date,' Davis remarked. Not waiting for an answer, he asked the one question he thought he would never ask. 'Uh, can I please take the rest of the day off?'

Tru stared at him. ' Davis, your crush must have brainwashed you or something. You _run_ the morgue, remember?'

Davis frowned. 'Oh right, I can't believe I forgot that.'

'But anyway, yes, you may take the rest of the day off while I take over your shift.' She smiled. 'Nah, don't worry, I won't be mad at you for ruining my New Year's Eve plans.'

'Are you – '

'Yes, Davis, I'm sure. Besides, I don't even have plans besides talking to Avery and Jensen on the phone.'

Davis wrinkled his forehead. 'I thought Jackson – '

'Jensen,' Tru corrected.

'Whatever. I thought he dumped you for some other girl. I swear I have a morgue tag reserved for his feet.'

Tru gave him a look. Davis took a step back. 'Okay, I'm exaggerating, but I still don't like him for what he did.'

' Davis, this is called a "friendly break-up". We remain best friends even though our relationship as a couple couldn't last.' She heaved a sigh. 'It's all because of my calling. Yeah, sure, he knows about it, and he believes me, but because of my unpredictable schedules, I had to call off almost every date. That's why we agreed to split up.'

'I see,' Davis commented softly. 'Well, anyway, Tru, thank you for helping me out today. I got to leave now…'

Tru pretended to be agitated. 'Honestly, Davis, do you really need like four and a half hours to prepare for a date? It's not even classified as a date.'

'I consider it to be one,' Davis replied defensively. 'And, I have loads to do during these four and a half hours.' As he backed out of the room, he listed a few things he had in mind until he was well away from Tru's range of hearing.

She shook her head and grinned. What better gift could she give to Davis besides a day off work to be with someone he likes? Twirling her pen, she began to drop down notes about human anatomy she had read from her textbook last night.

* * *

CITY MORGUE – 6:00PM – 6 HOURS AGO

Tru put down her trusty ballpoint pen and leaned back on her chair, stretching out her arms. She checked her wristwatch. Half an hour had passed since Davis' night out began. She wondered how well it was going. _Or how bad_, she thought, wincing. Knowing Davis, he could have easily embarrassed himself.

The theme of _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ began sounding from her cellphone. She smiled slightly as she reached for it. Davis, for some reason, had a knack for changing her ringtones secretly. Tru flipped the cellphone open. 'Hello?'

'Tru! It's Avery,' the voice said. In the background, Tru couold hear various sounds like trumpets and horns.

'Oh hey!'

'Where are you?' It sounds dead quiet over at your end.'

'Actually, "dead" is the best word to describe the silence 'round here – I'm at the morgue.' Tru replied.

Avery gave a start. 'You're _kidding_.'

'Nope.'

'You're still working there on New Year's Eve? Man, your boss is one heck of a meanie.'

'It's not his fault,' Tru answered quickly. 'I offered, and don't ask me why. I have no plans for the entire day, and that was probably because of the quarrel I had with your boyfriend.'

' Harrison?' Avery was surprised. 'He didn't tell me about it. But anyway, he's your brother and, technically speaking, your best friend besides me, Jensen, and Morgue Man.'

'Well, I have to admit it's partly my fault!' Tru told Avery what happened. 'And now, I'm stuck with not being able to talk to my own brother,' she concluded.

'That's awful,' Avery said. 'Hey, listen, I have to go now, but I'll help you talk to Harrison about this, all right?'

'Thanks, Av.'

'No problem. See you later at the countdown then!'

'Countdown?' Tru was about to say that she still had midnight shift to do, but Avery had already hung up. Sighing, Tru got up to pour herself a cup of coffee. As she stood up, her eyes gazed over to the framed photo of Harrison and her. _I can't believe I'm actually thinking this way_, her mind told her. _But today is definitely one of the few days I want a replay to happen_.

* * *

(End of Chapter Three)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys!


End file.
